Bad Luck of the Black Cat
by freakyasylumgirl13
Summary: Pitch is back, and Manny appoints a new guardian. But there's a problem no one knows were she is! And when they do find her she's an antisocial, luck hating girl! JackXOC
1. Chapter 1

I remember my death very clearly. I lived in an orphanage with lots of other children, me being the oldest. I was locked in the basement because I had angered the caretaker, Ms. Baker, because when one of the children, Alexis, accidentally broke one of the windows I told her that I did it. When she found out that I was lying she punished both of us and I wound up in the basement with Alexis and a family of black cats that Ms. Baker hadn't found. Sometime in the middle of the night I heard the screams of the other children running out of the house, there was a flickering light under the door. When I looked under the door I saw the hall filled with fire and Ms. Baker escaping after the children and forgetting about us, I looked around the basement desperately searching for an exit. Alexis was still asleep, when I saw the window. I shook her awake and smashed the window with a discarded broom, and pushed her through. I was about to climb through myself when I heard the cats mewing, I moved myself away from the window and searched the basement. I found the cats near a pile of burning wood from the collapsing roof, I scooped them up and shoved them through the window and heard one small mew from in the burning wood. So I took the broom and stared moving the wood out of the way until I found the runt of the litter in a small air pocket, I picked it up and started running for the window as the basement roof started falling down. When I reached the window I saw Alexis looking for me so I threw the kitten through the window and yelled at her to take care of it. Then a burning beam covered the window, and I accepted my fate as a large amount of burning wood collapsed on top of me and the world as I knew it became black.

The next time I opened my eyes I was starring up at the moon. When I sat up I realized my sense of hearing had increased greatly, along with my sight. I looked at my clothing searching for any burns or rips and realized I was wearing a simple black tunic with matching black pants and black shoes, I looked around and saw a black staff with an orange gem at the top. _'You are Luna Black, spirit of bad luck'_. That was all I heard from the moon. Not long after that I realized I had the ears and tail of a black cat, I also realized that I was the only death in the fire. I searched for Alexis and found out that she was found and adopted into a loving family, she took great care of the kitten I saved that night and not once did she say that the kitten was the reason I died. That was 268 years ago.


	2. Chapter 2

Jack stared at the image in the crystal of an emotionless-looking girl about 17. She wore one of those thin hoodies that girls wear in the fall, loose jeans and running shoes, she had straight mid back hair, doe-like eyes and carried a staff with a jewel at the top. The strangest part of the image was the fact that she had cat ears and a tail. "Anyone have a guess?" Jack asked. Tooth spoke up "I met her once, her names Luna Black, sp-" Bunny cut her off "hold on, Black? As in Pitch Black? We're really going to let her be a guardian?!". "No! Black as in black cat" Tooth explained, "she's the spirit of bad luck". "Well do you know how to find her?" North asked. "No, but Lady Luck might". "If it's luck we're looking for then, personally" Jack stated.

Jack's POV.

Meeting Lady Luck was like meeting one of the most cheerful people in the world. The moment we walked into the casino she was at the door, with a great big smile. She was wearing a knee length silver dress with gold trimming, golden gladiator shoes, a silver ribbon holding her golden hair in a ponytail, a golden necklace, along with silver and gold rings on each hand. Her eyes were like quicksilver, her skin was tanned perfectly, and she was holding a silver staff with a golden four leaf clover at the top. All in all I think she was a perfect image of luck. "Look if you're Luna's friends then you leave immediately, if not then enjoy your visit" she said cheerfully. "No, we don't know her" I said. "Well then please enjoy your stay, I'm Lucy Luck also known as Lady Luck" Lucy said. "Is Luna here by any chance, though?" Tooth asked. "Do you people really think I'm stupid enough to let the very image of bad luck into my casino?! Of course she's not here, if she was then all these people would probably leave, the machines would be done for, someone would probably end up falling down some stairs, air I would be running around trying to kill her for messing the place up!" Lucy exclaimed. "Then did you by chance see her?" I asked, surprised at her outburst. "Yeah she was here not even 12 hours ago, trying to get in here. As soon as she left this weird shadow started following her though". _Pitch _I thought. "Then do you know were she went?" I asked. "Of course I do. She went to her favorite place on earth, the oldest, most secluded graveyard in the world" Lucy said like it was the easiest thing to figure out in the world. She looked at us waiting to say something then sighed, "come on I'll take you there. But I warn you she's very temperamental, antisocial, and will probably run at the first chance".

When we got to the graveyard it took us five minutes to find her. When we did, she was kneeling down in front of a grave.

She was wearing a thin hoodie with black, orange and purple horizontal lines, loose black jeans, black running shoes, her long, straight, black hair fell behind her shoulders.

We were too far away to hear what she was saying, but it looked like she was laughing. When she stood up she walked over to another grave, this time we were close enough to hear what she was saying. "you better be rotting in hell right know or I will curse you with so much bad luck that you'll fall into the deepest pit in hell and start rotting for eternity you stupid old hag!" she hissed. Lucy chose this time to speak up "what a happy mood you're in Black". Luna spun around and pointed her staff at Lucy, then hissed "how long have you been there?". She shot a blast of purple energy into the ground in front of Lucy. "Long enough to hear you tell a rock to go rot in the deepest pit in hell" she answered, Luna mumbled something but it was to quiet to make out. "Whatever at least I put my life before the life of a black cat" Lucy sneered, I saw Luna clench her fists. Lucy looked back at us and asked "that reminds me, anyone got a match?". That was when Luna charged.

Luna's POV.

I was walking through the various shapes and sizes of gravestones, stopping once in a while to admire them. I came to the oldest part of the graveyard and picked a few red roses off a bush, I walked over to a simple yet elegant gravestone. I kneeled down and lay the roses in front of the grave. "How're you doing Alexis, hope you're still taking care of that kitten. I never did find out it's name, did I. You better be having a grand old time up there or I'll have to come up there and give you a good whack myself!" I laughed. "Any way down here's the same still having a good laugh while giving lots of bad luck, heh you should have seen Luck's face when I walked into her casino trying to give bad luck to the gamblers just to mess her schedule up! She looked like the dead! Well I should go now, you better be laughing right now or I don't know you anymore!".

I stood up and kept walking until a came across Ms. Baker's grave, "you better be rotting in hell right know or I will curse you with so much bad luck that you'll fall into the deepest pit in hell and start rotting for eternity you stupid old hag!" I hissed. "What a happy mood you're in Black" Luck's voice sounded behind me, I spun around and pointed my staff at her. "How long have you been there?" I hissed shooting a blast of purple energy in front of her. "Long enough to hear you tell a rock to go rot in the deepest pit in hell" she retorted, "it's not a rock it's a gravestone" I mumbled. "Whatever at least I put my life before the life of a black cat" Luck sneered, I clenched my fists. "That reminds me anyone got a match?" she asked looking behind her. I took this chance and charged forward gathering the bad luck at the end of my staff, as she turned around I noticed she had a lit match and stopped immediately only to fall flat on my face.

"Hmph looks like you even give yourself bad luck, Black" Luck sneered standing over me with 5 figures behind her. I stood up and started to slowly back away from her, my ears and tail started twitching nervously. "Scared are we, Luna?". "N-no!" I replied. "I think your lying, and it's not good to lie" Luck said. "Whatever now go away and leave me alone, I can't handle the luck you're giving off" I muttered. "That reminds me, you have visitors who actually wanted to find you 10 at the most and 5 at the least". _That's too many, I can't handle people _I thought to myself. "I'm leaving" I muttered walking backwards towards a shadow, making sure to keep an eye on her. I bumped into something large and furry. "Not so fast there, mate" an Australian voice said behind me. I shrieked and fell forward onto my face again, I heard the sound of wings and footsteps above me.

I closed my eyes tight quickly remembering what happed last time, I let off a blast of energy and quickly got up. As soon as I was standing I started running like my life depended on it, and for all I know I very well could. I felt a blast of cold air beside me, and saw a white haired boy flying beside me. I picked up my pace as I weaved through the gravestones, but of course I have horrible luck so I tripped over a tree root and once again, fell flat on my face.

Laughter sounded beside me, as the boy landed beside me. "You sure can run fast but you have horrible luck" he said through his laughter. "Obviously I have bad luck, I surrounded myself with a thick layer of bad luck so no luck can get in. A little bad luck isn't that big of a price to pay" I mumbled into the dirt. "Hey, kangaroo I think you scared her a little too much!" the boy yelled. "I'm a bunny!" the Australian voice shouted back. I picked myself up and sat on the nearest gravestone. "If you here with the same offer as that tall creepy guy the answer's no", I whispered. The boy looked at me, "what guy?". "Tall, pale, creepy, wearing all black, and has a black horse following him. Why? Do you know him? 'Cause if you do then you can screw off right now, and leave me in peace" I said making it clear that I wanted to be left alone.

I heard more footsteps drawing closer, some heavier than others. The sound of fluttering wings came from above, I looked around frantically looking for a shadow large enough for me to hide in. when I realized there was none my ears flattened themselves on my head, and I gripped my staff tightly. "Go away" I mumbled with my head down. When the footsteps didn't stop I looked up and screamed, "Go away!". The footsteps stopped and the boy looked at me in shock, he was about to say something when a dark chuckle stopped him. I froze in fear and started trembling, "well, well, well what do we have here? Lady Luck, a trembling Black Cat and the Guardians, oh this is too good" the voice said. A man dressed head to toe in black came out of the shadows, yellow eyes flashing in what little light there was. "Pitch" the boy spat, getting into a fighting stance. Four other people joined him, all ready to fight. When I really looked at them, I noticed the tooth fairy and that was it for people I know.

I looked at the boy and saw he was wearing, a blue hoodie, brown trousers, no shoes, and was holding a crooked staff. Beside him was a very tall grey rabbit that was holding twin boomerangs. If I had to guess I'd say he's the Easter Bunny, now that I think about it he looks like a kangaroo. Then there was the small golden man, no idea who he is. Beside him was the Tooth Fairy, who looked like a humanoid hummingbird. Beside the boy was a rather large man with naughty and nice tattoos on his forearms, he had a large white beard and was wearing, a red coat with fur lining, a fur hat, brown boots, and was carrying a sword in each hand. Wild guess here, but that has got to be Santa.

That weird, creepy guy looked over at me. "Have you decided on your answer yet?" he asked. I nodded "no" I said simply. His face distorted itself into a look of rage, I started to back away from both groups until I tripped over a grave stone. "What a shame, and here I thought you would have accepted. After all what bad luck can bring fear along with it" he sneered. A blast of silver energy came from within the shadows and hit the creep in the back, Luck came out from the shadows and glared at him. "Just because of that one thing, what other reason would she have for joining you? Oh yeah, none" she retorted. The white haired boy spoke up, "Why do you need help Pitch? Too upset about your defeat to face us yourself?" he mocked. "No, but if you had a choice Jack wouldn't you choose to be partnered with the one thing that could lead to the downfall of the Guardians?" the creep, Pitch, asked in a mocking tone. The boy, Jack I'm guessing, looked shocked. "Well if that's all you're going to say then I think I'll get on with the rest of my visit," Pitch said turning to me. "Here's a little good luck gift, you stupid cat". I felt pain in the back of my head, then every fading into black. The last thing I remember was someone shouting my name.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I'm so sorry but my coputer crashed and I am unable to finish the chapter I was working on. I'll post the next chapter as soon as I can, but until then please bear with me. Again, I am very sorry this happened.


End file.
